milwaukee_steamship_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold Robertson
Harold A. Robertson (1919 - 1978) is an Irish - American who is an employee at Milwaukee Steamship Company. He served his country in World War II in the Army Air Corps and later the Army Infantry being stationed in Germany from 1951 - 1957. He was a Co-Pilot in a B-17 and saw action in France, Belgium, and Germany. He soon married a young woman named Elizabeth Smith, who was a German - American who lived in the town of Dunkirk, Wisconsin shortly after the War and had two sons, and one daughter. Jeremy Robertson (1947- First born son, enlisted in the US Army 173rd Airborne Brigade and served in the Vietnam War. He was wounded in his left leg but survived while fighting in Operation Hump), Amos Robertson (1950 - Second born don, fought in the Vietnam War, 1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry Regiment, US Army and died at La Drang November of 1965.), and Anna Robertson (1948 Only Daughter, never sefrved in the military. Became a professor at Hartford University.) "I killed 150 men fighting for my country. I've watched many good men die, but I still fought strong, and worked hard to get where I am now." - Harold Andrew Robertson, September 21, 1957 "War ages you quicker than marriage." - Harold Andrew Robertson, April 20, 1944 Origins Harold was born in Meadsville, Pennsylvania, September 15, 1919. He was born to an Irish Father and a Mother who are both US Citizens. Growing up, Harold was shy and rarely talked to anyone in his school. Harold always wanted to become a Soldier and see the world. His Grandfather was an Immigrant from Ireland who came to America in 1895 with his father and his uncle shortly after they were born and settled down in Pennsylvania because of the rich soil which is good for farming. Military Career World War II Being Rewritten. Germany- 1950's WIP Milwaukee Steamship Company Harold later moved to Milwaukee, Wisconsin in 1937 and was hired by the Milwaukee Steamship Company where he started out as a cook and eventually made his way to being a coal stoaker, and finally a Chief Engineer and served aboard the Edison L. Lavan. He was an employee from 1937 - 1941, then 1945 - 1978 where he made a good living. During the early 1950's however, he was drafted into the US Army where he was stationed in Germany for 2 years before being sent to Korea in Mid-1952. Later Life Harold later died of a heartattack in June 1978. He used spent most of his time with his Grandchildren when he was alive and at home, both of his grandsons served in the US Armed Forces, one was a Marine, and the other was in the Army. While his grandsons were off fighting in war, he always had his favorite grandaughter to look after. He never got to see his Great Grandchildren or his Great, great Grandchildren, but would been glad to see them, even if they served in the military. Gallery